


Libertad

by missginni



Series: Shinkivariables [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: Junsu siempre había ansiado la libertad.
Relationships: Jung Yunho / Kim Junsu
Series: Shinkivariables [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670665
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Libertad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/gifts).



> _Como viene siendo habitual, espero que lo disfrutes._

Junsu siempre había ansiado la libertad.

Quizás porque desde muy joven siempre había estado atado, de un modo u otro, por horarios imposibles y viajes intempestivos y muy pocas horas de sueño, normalmente ni siquiera de forma continuada. Quizás porque siempre había sido demasiado perfeccionista y no era capaz de detenerse antes de dominar un paso de baile, una nota, o aprender de memoria una letra, aunque eso le restase tiempo de descanso. Quizás porque no podía mostrar fastidio o desidia ante preguntas torpes o incómodas y tenía que esconderse tras sonrisas fingidas o chistes sin gracia.

Así que no era realmente una sorpresa que en su vida privada hubiese buscado exactamente lo contrario, una libertad que si bien no era completa, porque no podía dejarse llevar por sus deseos _donde_ quería, ni _frente_ a cualquiera, al menos existía y funcionaba.

Junsu no era de relaciones largas y complicadas, de mensajes constantes y llamadas que nunca terminaban, ni promesas que no iba a cumplir. Alguna vez lo había intentado, más por probar que por convicción, y siempre habían acabado tan mal como cabía esperar. No podía permitírselo con su trabajo, con una agenda a veces demasiado loca incluso para él, pero tampoco lo buscaba, ni sentía que se estuviera perdiendo algo. Prefería vivir el día a día, centrarse en cada momento, sin un plan o una estrategia hasta que veía una oportunidad interesante y la aprovechaba.

Tampoco permitía que la excitación o la urgencia nublasen sus sentidos, las reglas del juego siempre perfectamente claras antes de ir más allá, porque los equívocos o las esperanzas vanas eran compañeros de cama peligrosos, y Junsu siempre se cuidaba, en todos los sentidos posibles. Podía resultar frío y distante, romper por completo el momento, pero prefería quedarse con las ganas que arrepentirse después.

En busca de esa libertad ansiada tampoco se había cerrado puertas, aunque debía ser algo más cuidadoso al respecto. Había habido muchas mujeres, de diferentes tonos de piel y culturas, algunas con las que ni siquiera podía comunicarse correctamente; pero también hombres, aunque en menor medida y con mayor cautela. A Junsu le gustaba experimentar y le gustaba el sexo, y nunca había entendido por qué tendría que decir que no a algo que había probado y le satisfacía, dijera lo que dijera la sociedad que le rodeaba. Pero tanto en un caso como en el otro siempre habían sido cosa de una vez, sólo un intercambio y luego un adiós, nada más.

Hasta Yunho.

Porque Junsu nunca lo había visto como algo más que el líder del grupo al que pertenecía, un buen amigo en el mejor de los casos, alguien con quién compartir vida y trabajo. Por supuesto conocía la preferencia de su _hyung_ por los hombres, como algo inevitable al convivir en un apartamento a veces demasiado pequeño como para que pudieran tener verdadera intimidad cuando llevaban a alguien, pero nunca le había dado mayor importancia. Y aunque las cosas habían cambiado cuando se fue, no se habían vuelto diferentes en su relación, no en esencia.

Y entonces una fiesta en Japón había cambiado eso cuando se encontraron por casualidad. Junsu todavía no sabía, ni siquiera en ese instante, cómo había terminado en la cama de Yunho. Recordaba el momento muy, _muy_ vívidamente, pero no el _cómo_. Porque aunque Yunho había bebido mucho, Junsu no. Y sin embargo en algún punto de la noche habían empezado a coquetear de forma inocente, luego más descarada, y de alguna forma eso los había conducido al hotel de su _hyung_. Y no precisamente para hablar de los viejos tiempos.

Y podría haberse quedado ahí, en un buen momento compartido, algo para el recuerdo de lo que pudieran reírse años después. Pero puestos a quebrar su regla del _hola y adiós_ con un desconocido, romper la de no repetir cuando había ido _tan_ bien no parecía tan malo.

Hasta que repetir se había convertido en sexo sólo con Yunho. Hasta que habían comenzado los mensajes a horas intempestivas, y las fotos absurdas y las sonrisas idiotas, y las llamadas para las que siempre tenía tiempo sin importar lo mucho que tuviese que hacer.

Hasta que había caído en la cuenta de que estaba en una de esas relaciones largas y complicadas que nunca había buscado, y que esa libertad que tanto ansiaba había desaparecido sin que se diese cuenta.

Sólo que no.

Porque Junsu había comprendido por fin que libertad no significaba estar solo, dejarse llevar por cada deseo, por cada pensamiento, y evitar lazos que lo atasen a ninguna parte, a _nadie_.

Libertad era simplemente poder elegir.

Y Junsu había elegido a Yunho.


End file.
